Yomotsukikane drabbles
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: 3 drabbles com meus Kaneki casais yaoi favoritos . Misturando Shuuneki com Yomokane e ainda pondo Tsukiyomo . Crackfic , yaoi .Não gosta , então não leia .
_Avisos : yaoi , brigas , ciúmes , ooc , threesome , crackships ._

 _Casal : Yomo x Kaneki x Tsukiyama ._

 _Classificação :T/13 +_

 _Sumário : 3 drabbles com meus Kaneki casais yaoi favoritos . Misturando Shuuneki com Yomokane e ainda pondo Tsukiyomo . Crackfic , yaoi .Não gosta , então não leia ._

Nota inicial :

 **Eu vou fazer o tio Ishida ainda não fez . Juntar os melhores ships yaoi com o Kaneki ( em minha hulmide opinião) . Eu queria que um desses ships fosse canon . Sabem , eu ainda acredito em Shuuneki . Mas , Yomokane seria um sonho muito lindo .**

Dança interrompida

Narrador P.O.V.  
" Estava rolando um baile de máscaras na mansão Tsukiyama . Muitos Ghouls foram convidados . A maioria era gente rica . Mas , o povo da Anteiku fora convidado para a festa também . Shuu não perderia a chance de ver seu amado Kaneki .Ele já tinha preparado um discurso para a declaração de amor . Já devia ser a décima vez que Kaneki ía para o jardim da mansão Tsukiyama . Ele já estava louco com as investidas do Shuu . Kaneki já tinha dito mil vezes " Eu tenho namorado " . Mas , o Gourmet idiota não entendia .  
Enquanto isso , no salão de baile ...  
Koma e Irimi dançavam juntos . O mesmo vale para a Touka e o Nishiki . Yomo estava em um canto observando a festa . O senhor Yoshimura estava em um bate papo animado com Mirumo Tsukiyama , pai do Shuu e anfitrião da festa . Pequena Hinami estava se divertindo com outras crianças. Estavam todos ocupados que não perceberam a ausência do Kaneki . Todos , exceto , Yomo . Que cravara os dois olhos no Gourmet . O corvo viu Tsukiyama flertando descaradamente com Kaneki . Mas , Yomo era um cara tranquilo . Ele ficaria na dele . A menos que seu amado Ken realmente estivesse com problemas .  
O jovem de cabelos pretos sentou-se no jardim , suspirando pesadamente . Kaneki perguntara onde Ren se meteu em uma hora dessas . Ele tinha sido convidado para essa festa . E veio com toda a galera da Anteiku . Mas , de repente , ele sumira . Kaneki ficou tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação do namorado . O jovem quase morreu do coração quando Yomo o abraçou por trás , chamando-o para dançar . Passado o susto , lá foram os dois para o salão de baile .  
Quando Shuu viu o casal dançando , ele quase infartou . Tsukiyama começou a fazer um baita escândalo . Ele queria bater no Yomo . A confusão só não se alastrou porque o senhor Mirumo e o senhor Yoshimura seguraram os ânimos . Yomo estava muito bravo . Justo quando sua música favorita estava tocando . E o Kaneki assustado . Mas , no fim , as coisas se resolveram . Infelizmente , tudo terminou com um Gourmet chorando inconsolavelmente , um corvo furioso e uma centopéia assustada . E o resto do povo da Anteiku sem saber o que dizer .

Para ter o meu Ken

Narrador P.O.V.

" Escuta aqui , seu Gourmet pervertido . Eu deixo você namorar o Ken , desde que ele concorde com isso . " disse Yomo bem irritado . Ele estava trancado no banheiro masculino do bar da Itori com o Tsukiyama junto . Tinha que falar baixo , porque se não a ruiva fofoqueira escutaria a conversa .  
"Eu não entendo o que o Kaneki viu em você . " disse Tsukiyama com cara de desprezo .  
"Quer saber mesmo , Gourmet idiota ? " debochou Yomo .  
"Então fala , pássaro imbecil . " esbravejou Shuu .  
Yomo tomou fôlego e continuou :  
"Ele viu segurança , amor e muito carinho . Alguém que nunca vai transformá-lo em comida . "  
Ao escutar isso , Shuu se irritou :  
" Dar para mudar a tecla , sabe . Não vejo mais Kaneki como refeição há séculos . E sabe , somos amigos agora . "  
" Conte -me coisas que eu não sei , bakayama . "  
" E você para de ser tão chato . E se pensa que eu vou deixar o Kaneki só por conta dos seus ciúmes , isso é um não . " disse Shuu .  
" Eu sei que o Ken está interessado em você , também . Mas , saiba que ele ainda me ama . Você pode tê-lo . Mas , vai ter que andar na linha . "  
"Ok , pássaro imbecil ! Eu já entendi . E sabe , eu estou cansado de ficar nesse banheiro . Já dá para sair ? " perguntou um Tsukiyama irritado .  
"Só se você concordar com a minha última condição . " disse Yomo .  
" E o que é , passarinho irritante ? "  
"Para namorar o Ken , você vai ter que me namorar também !"  
Tsukiyama teve que se controlar para não fazer um escândalo :  
"E o que te leva a pensar isso ? "  
Yomo respirou fundo mais uma vez para responder ao de cabelos roxos :  
"Você vai namorar o Ken , vai aprender o que é um macho de verdade , vai ser enchido de amor e carinho . "  
" E porque você propõe isso , corvo ? "  
" Primeiro , eu quero ver o Ken feliz . Segundo , eu adoro homens efeminados . Terceiro , eu preciso te ensinar como ser um macho de verdade . Sabe , para ser o seme do Ken tem que ser muito macho .  
O silêncio caíu sobre os dois . A dupla já estava cansada com toda aquela conversa estranha .  
Antes de sair , os dois concordaram em aliviar a estranha tensão sexual que os rondava desde que se trancaram no banheiro . Quando Itori os viu saindo , ela teve a certeza que um threesome acabara de nascer . "

Ativo e passivos  
" Tsukiyama não conseguiu ser o ativo que o Yomo desejava . Na verdade , Shuu se revelou um ótimo passivo , devido a sua natureza muito efeminada . Ele era mais escandaloso que o Kaneki , só ele era um sádico . O trio sempre tinha o dia do ativo . O dia em um deles iria encher os outros dois com muito amor e carinho . Yomo era muito bom nisso . Sua força física aliado ao seu jeito de amar eram inigualáveis . Tsukiyama era mil vezes melhor como passivo do que ativo . Kaneki era um ótimo passivo , mas também era um bom ativo . As sessões variavam de puro amor a sessões pesadas de BDSM . Tem dias que era difícil dizer o mais escandoloso : Shuu ou Kaneki . Yomo era mais quieto . Mas , dentro do quarto , ele era outro . Segundo Kaneki , Renji Yomo possuía uma linguagem de quarto extremamente divertida . E somado a hilariedade do Shuu, era diversão garantida .Ativos ou passivos ; no fundo , bem lá no fundo , isso não importaria . Porque o que vale é o amor empregado nas relações .


End file.
